My Salvation
by Jenna Coleman
Summary: When Clara is taken away from the Doctor he will do anything to get his impossible girl back even of that meant sacrificing his beloved tardis, whilst the adventure unfolds will the doctor finally realise how he feels towards Clara.
1. Ch 1: She Not My

✿She's Not My...✿

The Doctor had just piloted the tardis into the time vortex, after a long adventure the doctor and Clara were extremely tired, Clara was sat on the tardis steps curled up reading a book, lost in her imagination, the doctor continued just to stroll around the tardis doing odd jobs, occupying his mind, whilst he waited for Clara to get sleepy so he could say goodnight to her, after all he wouldn't leave her without saying goodnight.

The tardis kept making odd noises and the occasional abrupt shaking causing Clara to almost fall from the steps, but she hung on tight to the rail.

"what is it, what's going on?" Clara questioned the doctor rather concerned as the tardis isn't normally this awkward.

"Clara it's ok" the doctor breathlessly said whilst frantically running around the console pressing buttons and pulling leavers.

"I've got everything under control"

The tardis was now harshly thrashing around, the doctor was grasping hard to the console, the tardis shook violently once more throwing Clara harshly to the ground, almost landing face first, the doctor instantly turned round as he heard Clara squeal.

"Clara, Clara are you ok?" the doctor voice full of concern, he quickly dashed to her side and helped her up.

"ow, yeah" Clara sighed rubbing her head.

"why did it do that?" the doctor moved Clara's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know but do you want to find out?" the doctor said looking at Clara holding his hand out, Clara looked up into the doctors eyes and nodded excitedly and grasped the doctors hand.

"well come on then" the doctor said excitedly as he wrapped his fingers around claras hand, tugging her slightly towards the tardis doors.

As they walked to the doors, the tardis kept making more silly noises as if was becoming annoyed and impatient with the doctor and Clara, the doctor couldn't understand why it did just bring them here after all...

"oh what is it now?" the doctor asked frustrated, it continued to make those annoying nosies, so the doctor let go of Clara's hand and walked up to the tardis controls, Clara was left standing by the doors of the tardis, watching him walk away, Clara stood there with her arms folded curiously watching the doctor.

The doctor to busy fiddling around with tardis controls, he didn't notice the tardis doors open and neither did Clara , Clara just gazed towards the doctor, obviously a bit annoyed the tardis had distracted him.

"We'll come on what is it?" the doctor plonked his hands down on the controls getting frustrated now.

"do you want me to stay here?" silence followed, the tardis didn't answer.

"don't you like it here, you brought me here, didn't you?" The doctor questioned the tardis getting very annoyed now, after all the tardis had brought them here.

Whilst the doctor was occupying himself with the tardis, he failed to notice the tardis doors opening, hands reached foward, then arms and a very tall figure appeared looking very strong but hidden by the darkness beyond the tardis doors.

The figure grabbed hold of Clara's waist and pulled her backwards out of the doors.

"Doctor, Doctor..." the fear in Clara's voice sent a shiver down the doctors spine as clara screamed out his name in complete fear, he turned around instantly to see his Clara being pulled back by someone unknown, he ran forward.

"No, Clara, Clara" the terror in the doctors voice made Clara cry out again.

"let her go now" he demanded shouting to the unknown figure, but it was too late as the doctor approached them, another arm swung around into the tardis hitting the doctor straight in the face before he could reach Clara, he stumbled backwards stunned at first, when he got his balance under control, it was too late, she was gone...

"Oh, god" the doctor was cluching his hair in disbelief and shook, that his Clara has been taken away, he still cluching his hair as about a million thoughts race through his head.

"w...what do I do" he muttered to himself..."I...carnt...Clara" he could barley chock out, his eyes watering, he looked up, composing himself if he was going to save Clara he had to be strong.

"right then" his head snapped up "right then Clara, I'm coming to get you" he reached for his sonic screwdriver in his jacket pocket and raced towards the tardis doors, looking out onto a bleak corridoor scanning all around him as he exited the tardis , finding traces of where Clara had been.

She didn't know where she was all Clara knew was she was being dragged along the floor by very strong arms clutching her shoulders on both sides, her eyes slowly begun to open, she looked down, in front she was a pair of high heels walking fast, she looked up to see a women dressed in very dull clothes walking in a very fast pace forward but she couldn't see much as her hair had fell into her face blocking her vision, clara didn't want them to know she was awake, as if they didn't know she was awake, clara figured they might say things and she would hear them in which they might help her to escape.

One of the men grasped Clara's arm a little too tight but she stayed quiet, "so then boys, you know what to do" the women said chuckling to herself, "lucky this pretty little thing showed up" she hastily turned around.

"right then you know where to take her, do what ever you like to her, I will sort out the male, I expect he'll come very soon" Clara's blood ran cold what would she do to the doctor and to her?

They walked forward a bit more then the women gestured for the men to take Clara into a room she was pointing to, the men dragged Clara along.

"right then i'll leave you to it then boys, have fun, be back soon" she smiled to herself and hopped out of the room closing the door behind her rather quietly, Clara's head tilted upwards right in the middle of the room was a bed...she knew what was going to happen.

The doctor walked along the corridor hastily scanning as he went along, "uh, Clara where are you?" the doctor said impatiently, walking along the wide metal corridors, the doctor wasn't exactly sure where he was or why the tardis had brought him here he was just too concerned to find Clara.

The doctor froze as he heard the sound of someone walking, load footsteps echoed through him, he looked ahead but couldn't see anyone, he continued on scanning with his sonic screwdriver, he saw a dark shadow approaching him, the shadow belonged to a person he saw as they rounded the corner, a women was slowly pacing herself towards him.

"Oh, doctor fancy seeing you here, it's lovely to see you" the women said overly exited but there was something not quite right in her voice. "Where is she?" the doctor stared menacingly at her, not bothering with a greeting, all he wanted was Clara and when he had her they would gladly leave together.

"Your little friend, oh... she's having some fun with my boys" she smirked at the doctor.

"don't you hurt her" the doctor walked up to the women who was not as tall as he was but not as short as Clara he looked down at the women giving her a very stern stare.

"If anyone hurts her, I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do, why did you take her, Clara hasn't done anything wrong, she is under my protection" he hissed out to the women, who was still smirking at him.

"No, Clara..." The women hissed out Clara's name like she couldn't bare saying it.

"Clara hasn't done anything wrong, but I needed to get you out of that ship, she was the perfect excuse, of course you'd come to your lovers rescue" she laughed at the doctor, she was enjoying his pain, watching his eyes fill with fear at the though of Clara being hurt, she was enjoying this.

"She's not my..., look you've got me just let Clara go, please don't hurt her" the doctor pleaded with the women.

"oh no, shes going to be staying with us a little longer, we've got better things to do with her... but for now you can come with me" the doctor started to move backwards, he slammed into something hard behind him, he turned two men had came up from behind and grabbed his arms they were different men from the ones who had taken Clara but just as strong.

He was being dragged along the floor, his feet struggling to get a grip on the shiny metal floor.

"So who are you and why did you want me out of the tardis?" The doctor finally got around to asking this question as he was previously occupied with finding Clara, he had to find out everything he could as the information could help him find Clara.

"My name is Claire and I own this corporation, future technologies is a corporation that builds the best spaceships in the entire universe and I will do whatever it takes to get the best equipment to make my crafts the best and that includes treading on anyone that gets in my way, I was the one that pulled your ship out of the time vortex" Claire said with a lot empathise towards her corporation but added a sinister tone to her voice when saying that last part, when she meant the doctor.

"And right now" Claire walked up to the doctor her face level with his,

"your getting in my way" she backed away smirking.

"boys, come?" She gestured for them to walk forwards.

Claire lead the doctor and the others into a room with lots of monitors, "right then, sit him down and tie him to the chair" she demanded, the men shoved the doctor into a large black chair in front of the monitors, whilst Claire typed on the keyboard on the side of the desk to turn on the monitors, all but one were turned on, they showed different rooms.

Claire turned around walking up to the chair the doctor was sat in and held out her hand, "we'll then give it to me" she gestured with her hand.

"Give what?" The doctor looked down to her hand rather puzzled at what she wanted from him.

"the sonic thing, I know you have it, monitors remember, I don't miss a thing and neither do my boys " she said pointing to the monitors.

"I don't know what you mean" the doctor smirked at the women putting his hand on the sides of the chair and leaning forward, Claire backed away, she turned around walking towards several buttons to the side of the monitors, she turned around smiling down at the doctor.

"oh, I thought you'd say that" she pressed one button on the controls and the last monitor turned on, "proceed" Claire simply said into a microphone, but it was enough to get the doctors attention, on the monitor was Clara, she was being held around the shoulders being dragged by two men, she was flung onto a bed in the middle of the room, she tried to crawl off but was pushed harshly by one of the men back down, collapsing on her back her hair spreading all over her face, the doctor could see how scared she was and it broke his hearts to see her so distressed.

The doctor sat there in silence, one of the men took control while the other stood back, he walked back up to Clara reached across the bed and grabbed her wrist, the other man walked up to a silver tray in the corner if the room took something off it that was not visible to the doctor then he walked up and shoved a needle into her left arm, Clara instantly begun to calm down, some sort of tranquilliser the doctor thought.

Claire was grinning at the doctor watching his suffering and certainly enjoying Clara's, the doctor looked back to the monitor and saw the lead man shove Clara by the arms, he grabbed her lower legs and abruptly shoved them apart...

The man walked in between Clara's legs, the doctor couldn't see what the man was doing as the monitor was pointing straight in front so the man was blocking his view, but with Clara's next scream he knew what was happening and there was nothing he could do, "doctor, doctor... Agh...no...doctor" Clara screamed out in pain and terror her voice shaking with fear and because she was crying, he saw she was trying to get away but the man had Clara's legs firmly held down...

** Hope you guys are enjoying so far find out if clara will be ok in chapter 2:)**


	2. Ch 2: Saving The Impossible Girl

✿Saving My Impossible Girl✿

Tears streamed down the doctors face he couldn't take it, watching his sweet, beautiful, innocent Clara being Hurt in a way that made her cry with fear, made his hearts shatter and his blood run cold.

"Stop please, please stop it, here take it just don't hurt her...please" the doctor pleaded his voice shaking holding out his sonic screwdriver with a shaky hand.

"halt" Claire ordered through the microphone, the man shoved himself on Clara one more time and backed away, he turned to the camera smirking obviously proud of what he had just done, the doctor looked to the monitor again, as the man moved away the doctor saw blood on the bed beneath Clara, he had hurt her...

Claire walked up to the doctor grabbed the screwdriver off the doctor and gestured for the men to bring the doctor, they lifted him off the chair and grabbed his arms dragging him out of the room, Claire walked in front and walked in to a room a few doors away, the doctor could hear quite sobs coming from the room...

As he was half dragged and half walking into the room the doctor realised where he was, he was where Clara was. He saw her on the bed lying collapsed on her side.

"Clara" Clara instantly looked up when she heard his familiar voice.

"doctor" she chocked out.

"I'm here Clara, look at me, I'm here" Clara looked up tears streaming down her face, the doctor looked at Claire.

"you've got what you wanted now let her go" the doctor demanded not asking anymore.

"ah..ah..ah I'm not done with you two yet, you still haven't told me how to get in" Claire said tapping her heel indicating she was getting impatient, "let me go to Clara first" the doctor was trying to negotiate with her before he gave anything away, of course Clara's safety came first but if he could delay giving up his precious tardis he would.

"Very we'll let him go to her" to the doctors surprised she actually let him, he dashed forward, he grabbed a hold of Clara pulling her into his chest cradling her head.

"Oh Clara" tears forming in his eyes, Clara was so shocked and filled with fear, she didn't properly register that the doctor was there.

"it's ok, they won't hurt you again, I'm here now" the doctor whispered into Clara's ear, she heard what he said and she threw her arms around the doctors neck and buried her head in the between the doctors head and chest, so Clara didn't have to look at the other people in the room, who were scowling emotionless at the doctors and Clara's reunion.

The doctor held Clara's head from behind rocking her slightly to comfort her, his head against her hair.

"Right that's it, move them apart" Claire rather smugly said. The men walked behind the doctor grasping him hard and pulling him apart from Clara, a man pulled Clara harshly from behind hurting her shoulders.

"No, doctor" Clara screamed in such a pain filled and distressed scream, everyone froze just at the sheer terror of Clara's scream, tears streamed down her face all she wanted was for the doctor to hold her again.

"Please stop leave her alone, please, please stop...please" the doctor begged, struggling from the mans grasp to reach out to Clara.

"please don't hurt her" the doctor cried out, he was being pulled away from her.

"Clara" he tried to reach out to her but it was no good the man dragged him away, Clara in the other mans grasp and he was hurting her, Clara was becoming weak she was hanging loosely in the mans arms, sobbing quietly, he couldn't bare seeing his Clara like this, so weak and venerable, so tiny in this huge mans arms, the doctor just wanted to hold her like the way she should be held and comfort her because she was so scared.

"Stop hurting her please, please just stop" he begged again, Claire walked up to the doctor.

"Not liking this are you, watching her suffer, well this can easily continue if you don't tell me how to get in and how that box works, I'm sure your friend would like to stay a little longer" she grinned at the doctor.

Meanwhile Clara was still being held in the mans grasp she looked at the doctor and he looked to Clara, tears spilling from her eyes, he would do anything to save Clara she was the most precious thing to him and he would never let her go and if that meant sacrificing his beloved tardis then he would, if that meant she would be safe in his arms he would do anything.

The doctor was about to speak when Clara broke free from the man, even though she was stumbling she was running to the doctor, the doctor struggled from the man and held his arms out ready to hold her in his embrace, as Clara took another step forward a guard moved from the side, he shoved Clara as hard as he could, she fell with a thud to the ground and skidded along the hard floor head first into the concrete wall her body continued and crumpled into the wall, then silence fell over the room, she lay motionless on the cold floor.

"No, clara, clara, no...no...no" the doctor struggled against the man desperately trying to get to Clara but the man was still holding him firmly.

"please, please let me go to her please...you can have it, have me anything but please let me see her" he was so scared for her, was clara hurt or bleeding.

Claire walked right up to the doctors face, so they were face to face the doctor stated at the women's cold ageing eyes.

"I'll make you a deal, you can have the tardis I will show you how it works, but you have to let Clara go and you promise you won't hurt her again" he negotiated with Claire, she took a minute to think this through.

"On one condition...you stay here with me, I might need some help with working that thing" she stood back smirking analysing his reaction.

"Deal, but i have to see Clara" the doctor sighed he was letting her go again but it was the only way to make her safe.

Claire nodded grinning, the doctor instantly ran to Clara and held her in his arms he cupped her face in his hands, she weakly looked up at the doctor, her brown eyes looked so scared and full of pain, the doctor would die a thousand times just to ease her pain a little bit, he wrapped his arms tightly around her cradling her, rocking slightly comforting her, he looked at her head examining her for any injuries as far as he could see there wasn't any,

"Clara, my Clara, I promise you I will get you out of here and make you safe" he kissed her forehead and rested his head to hers, holding her for the last few seconds.

"But... that means I have to stay here" Clara looked up wide eyes conscious enough to understand what he meant.

"No...don't...doctor, you can't, i need you..." even in the state she was in she could still be just as stubborn as her usual self, he hushed her quite as he rocked her again.

He looked up suddenly realising something, he looked around examining the room, he knew what he had to do, he looked down at her, Clara's eyes were closed now, her eyelashes fell gently on her cheeks darker and wet with tears, her hair fell to her shoulders slightly tangled, anything to make her safe.

"Be back soon" he whispered into her ear, moving the hair out of her damp face, he gently moved away from Clara lying her back down as carefully as possible as if she would brake into a million pieces and be lost from him forever, he didn't want to cause her any more pain.

He walked back up to Claire looking her in the eyes, he notice there was only one guard left in the room they had proberly gone to sort out where to take Clara he thought, he looked at Claire's rather unattractive and middle aged face, she was nothing compared to his beautiful, clever, funny Clara who ways made him smile, he turned around not taking his eyes off Claire, he reached behind him he felt along the metal table that lay in the corner of the room and grabbed two needles off of the tray, he had to do this very quickly it was the only way to save Clara and himself.

He looked towards her one last time, curled up her head by her knees, she was so scared and hurt the doctor hated to see his Clara usually so brave and stubborn, now lying on the cold floor her hair fell back over her face which was damp with tears that were falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks forming a ting puddle on the floor...so beautiful but fragile the doctor thought, the doctor would make her pain go away.

He turned back around and he stuck one of the tranquillisers into the last remaining guard in the room arms, he spun quickly around and jabbed he other needle as hard as he could in to Claire's neck he shoved it in twice and both of there knees gave out and they fell hard to the ground.

The doctor automatically flung himself towards Clara not concerned in the slightest about his safely, he gently pulled Clara up by the shoulders.

"It's alright Clara i've got you, we're getting out of here" the doctor did his best to comfort her, as he pulled her out the room, they walked down the corridor, Clara stumbling by his side, her arm around his neck for support.

They stumbled together around the corner of the dark corridor, the doctor sighed with relief when he could see the blue doors of the tardis, they almost made it, until Clara was pulled from the doctors grasp, "Clara" he cried out, she landed with a thud on the hard metal floor, she didn't have time to put her hands down she landed straight on her chest and face, she cried out in pain, "Doctor" Clara cried breathless to the doctor reaching her hand out to him, before he could even bend down, she was being pulled by one of the guards by the legs pulling her towards him.

The guard pulled Clara up by the neck, the doctor walked forward, the mans grip tightened, Clara tried to pull his hand away but it was no good his arms were too strong, the doctor froze his arms stretched out.

"please don't hurt her..." The doctor begged helplessly if he moved any closer the guard would proberly be strangling her.

He grabbed Clara and shoved her against the wall still holding her throat, the Doctor held up his hands walking cautiously up towards the man.

"look all I want is Clara and then we will leave, ok?" he pleaded to the man.

Instead of answering he pushed up against Clara, she squirmed beneath him, the doctor hated what he was trying to do he had no respect for Clara, how could anyone treat his beautiful Clara like that, she cried out again reaching her hands around the man trying to grab the doctor.

"This pretty little baby's staying right here with me, aren't you, I haven't had a chance to fuck you yet" he lunged forward too close to her, Clara screamed out, the doctor couldn't stand it any longer he grabbed Clara's arm and the mans arms and pulled them both away, Clara fell into his embrace clinging to his neck burying her head in his chest refusing to look at the man, the doctor pushed her tightly to him, sobbing into her hair.

"Clara, my Clara" he held tightly to her head so relived he had her back, he pulled Clara behind him protectively, baking away from the man, he stood there the doctor saw a flicker of emotion cross his face, empathy he didn't come any closer to them.

When the doctor finally reached the tardis he quickly unlocked the doors pulling Clara in with him, still holding onto her as he put the tardis into the time vortex, he wasn't taking any chances this time he was getting as far away from them as possible.

Once he knew they were safe he sat Clara down on the tardis steps her head resting on his knees, he kissed the top of her head, brushing the hair away from her eyes, he looked down she was just staring into space wide eyed, he knew she was proberly traumatised by her ordeal, he started to rock her again, she responded this time and Clara turned raising her head so she was lying on the doctors lap, her head resting on the doctors chest as he stroked Clara's hair trying to comfort her, calming her so her breaths were less uneven .

He was so scared they had really hurt her but the doctor just didn't know how to ask her...

"Clara...um...did..did them men hurt you, I saw blood on the bed" the doctor asked part embarrassed but of course completely concerned.

"well yes, the blood is proberly from when he scratched my legs on the bed, to get me to keep still" Clara says in a weak voice.

"Oh, so he didn't actually..." The doctor didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"No they just wanted it to look like that, so you would tell them about the tardis, they still hurt me though..." Clara's voice trailed off towards the end, tears forming in her again.

"I know Clara, you don't have to tell me it's ok" he cradled her head again, tears dripped from her cheeks and the doctor whipped them away, the doctor looked down at his Clara, his perfect Clara, he would never hurt her like that, he would only ever treat Clara with respect and he always will.

What happened today made him realise how precious his Clara was, she was lying here in his arms in pain and he hated that it ate him up inside if he had just stood bye her or held her hand earlier maybe nothing would have happened and Clara would be bouncing around the tardis being her usual funny, clever bossy brilliant self, Clara's eyes begun to close, she was too tired she couldn't keep her eyes open, well her sleep had been delayed for quite a while,

the doctor stood up cradling a sleeping Clara in both his arms, being as gentle as possible so he didn't wake her.

He took her along the corridor, he carefully walked to her bedroom but stopped when he reached her door he suddenly realised, he didn't want to leave her alone again so he turned back around and walked a few doors back to his bedroom, it was quite dark in their but still visible he took her gently to his bed, pulled back the sheets and laid her down, he pulled the covers back up and kissed her forehead, he sat on the side of his bed and gently stroked her hair out of her face, her hand fell out the covers and the doctor grasped it tight, pulling her hand to his face carefully leaving a trail of kisses on the top of her hand, he held her hand to his face not wanting to let go.

Clara stirred beneath the covers, her eyes flickered open.

"Doctor" she mumbled sleepily, unaware of where she was.

"Clara, it's alright I'm here" he bent down to rest his head on her shoulder he just wanted to be close to her, she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer.

"please don't go, I don't want to be alone" Clara was almost in tears remembering the days events.

"Of course I won't leave you Clara" he kissed her forehead and walked to the other side if the bed, removed his shoes, bowtie, jacket and shirt, so he was left in his trousers and vest he climbed in and pulled the covers securely around himself and Clara, Clara turned to face the doctor, he held her face.

"Clara what happened today was my fault..." Clara cut him off.

"No, it wasn't doctor, you didn't know..." Clara rested her head on the doctors chest, he held her tightly around her waist and head.

"I know, I know, shh...now Clara get some sleep" he soothingly said to Clara as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you doctor, for saving me" Clara sleepily said.

"Of course I saved you Clara, I always will, your my impossible perfect Clara" he rested his forehead on Clara's head and closed his eyes to.

He was so content just to say like that for always, holding his beautiful Clara in his arms, listing to her quite breaths and the rhythm of her heart, sleeping together in his bed, he'd know this for quite a while now, in fact he always had, he knew loved her so much with all his two hearts, he just hasn't told her, yet...

**XXX The End XXX**

**Please tell me what you thought in the reviews and hope you enjoyed:-D ✿◕‿◕✿**


End file.
